tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Forms
Mew Forms Mew Forms are the transformations of girls whose DNA is accepting of and has been merged with that of an animal. A Mew form is the typical magical girl with a flashy costume and special weapons and powers. Mew forms can also be morphed or merged and through that, changed (for example the Mew Crystal upgrades in Emerald Mew Mew.) See also: *Mew Genes *Mew Marks *Mew Aqua *Mew Weapons Costume and Changes When a girl is in her mew form, a variety of things will change about her appearance. The most noticeable difference is the appearance of animal features due to the injected animal DNA. Most commonly, these features appear as ears, tails and wings, however other features can also appear. Secondly, their hair and eye colour are likely to change. This can change to a lighter version of their original hair/eye colour or a completely different colour which matched their uniform. In Fanon, the colour changes vary wildly depending on the creator, though the general idea is they stick to the aforementioned rules. Third, the costume. The mew costume can vary again, and comes in all shapes and forms. The general rules are that the costume should cover the body and have a vertical striped pattern with puff sleeves, a choker, a pendant, a garter, arm coverings and shoes. However there are many different variations that are available, and many designs ignore certain aspects of the uniform. Lastly, the colour scheme of the costume and hair. Usually mews have two colours, but wider colour pallets are accepted. The main colour will usually be the majority of the design, and the secondary colour will be the accents and fluffs on the design. However with wider colour schemes and more detailed designs, the colours can be anywhere as well as there being more than two colours in the pallet - it's often common in fanon for there to be three or more colours involved in the design. Furthermore, the colours are usually analogue to each other or simply shades of the same colour, though there is no restrictions on the colours picked. List of Species by User Keep in mind some species are NOT really endangered. '' Please add your character's species! There ''will be multiple characters for some species''. ''If a Mew's name doesn't have a link it means the page doesn't exist or that the link has not been found yet. Please help by adding links if you find them as pages are created and broken links redirected. If a link to a Mew's page has not been found after a certain amount of time, their name will be deleted from the list, but if the page if found at any time feel free to add them again. Canon *Amami Black Rabbit - Mew Berry *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew Berry *Finless Porpoise - Mew Lettuce *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Pudding *Grey Wolf - Mew Zakuro *Humboldt Penguin - Mew Ringo *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Ichigo *Ultramarine Lorikeet - Mew Mint AnnikaDoll *Arctic Fox - Mew Aurora *Bengal Tiger - Mew Spice Chai *Black Cat - Mew Radiant Sun *Black Widow - Mew Blood Widow *Corsican Red Deer - Mew Shaded Artemis *European Mink - Mew Wily Gothica *Fraser's Dolphin - Mew Aural Frisk *Vaquita Porpise - Mew Honey Chamomile *White-tailed Ptarmigan - Mew Lunar Dream *White Wolf - Mew Spectral Galaxy *Unspecified - Mew Dreamer Kiera the bat *Mission Blue Butterfly - Mew Amber *Blue-eyed Darner - Mew Something. *Himalayan Wolf - Mew Mikaela Lucky7312 Mu Mew Myu *Black-Footed Cat - Mew Caramel Apple *Blue Morpho Butterfly - Mew Blue Kool-Aid *Brown Teal - Mew Macaroon *Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse - Mew Sour Grapes *Coachella Valley Fringe-Toed Lizard - Mew Peach Cobbler *Katipo - Mew Candy Floss *Polar Bear - Mew Lemon Snow Cone *Red Panda - Mew Tomato *Seychelles Magpie Robin - Mew Blueberry *Tricolored Blackbird - Mew Twinkie *??? - Mew Shadow Cake Other *Golden Lancehead Viper - Mew Envy *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Ginger Peach MahoInu *Green Bee Eater - Mew Pear *Newfoundland Marten - Mew Lychee *Pygmy Hippopotamus - Mew Lollipop *Star Nosed Mole - Mew Fig *Stingless Bee - Mew Honey *Vicuna - Mew Watermelon *Phoenix - Mew Flame *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Jo MomoiroSakura *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew MuraBudou *Siberian Husky - Mew Cherri *Sun Conure Parrot - Mew MidoriBudou Sammy Mouse Mew Mew Power: Apprentice *Numbat - Mew Gwen *Black Rhinoceros - Mew Pheobe *??? - Mew Kanya *Grévy's Zebra - Mew Merlot *Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur - Mew Antonia *??? - Mew ??? * ??? - Mew ??? *Common Myna - Mew Stephanie *Crab-eating Macaque - Mew Tiffany *Brush-tail Possum - Mew Diana *Nile Perch - Mew Kaitlyn *Brown Tree Snake - Mew April *European Red Deer - Mew Esmee * Small Indian Mongoose - Mew ??? Mus Mew Mew *Great Hopping Mouse *Big-eared Hopping Mouse *Blue-grey Mouse *Darling Downs Hopping Mouse *Goulds Mouse *Long-tailed Hopping Mouse *Short-tailed Hopping Mouse *Eurasian Harvest Mouse *Dusky Hopping Mouse *Camiguin Forest Mouse *Country Mouse *Little Native Mouse *Matthey's Mouse *Moon Striped Mouse *Smoky Mouse *Striped Grass Mouse *Desert Pygmy Mouse *Perdido Key Beach Mouse *Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse *Hastings River Mouse *Alabama Beach Mouse *House Mouse Other *Grizzly Bear - Mew Thirza *Wild Goat - Mew Small Goat *Giant Kangaroo Rat - Mew Zaniha *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Spicy Chai *Cloud-forest Pygmy Owl - Mew Nicolette *Frosted Myotis *Visayan Spotted Deer *Persian Fallow Deer *Black Footed Wildcat *Amani Sunbird *Black Footed Ferret - Mew Poptart Shiny re TMMR & NK4 Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced *Snow Leopard - Mew Starfruit *Galapagos Penguin - Mew Plum *Polar Bear - Mew Blueberry *Monarch Butterfly - Mew Orange *Red Panda - Mew Cherry *Snow Leopard - Mew Onion NK4 Project *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Starfruit *Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep - Mew Cranberry *Calafornia Condor - Mew Blackberry *Dhole - Mew Persimmon *Phantasmal Poison Frog - Mew Currant Neotype Mew Mew *Buffy Headed Marmoset - Mew Thyme *Iberian Lynx - Mew Parsley TiaTulip44 *Spotted Dolphin - Tiana Yuki *Pending Scorpion *Pending Snake *Pending Kangaroo Whiteweaver *Giant Panda - Mew Coffee *Hawaiian Monk Seal - Caspian *Mediterranean Monk Seal - Merlin *Philippine Eagle - Loki *Saharan Cheetah - Hotaru *Volcano Rabbit - Peter Unsorted *Fennec Fox - Mew Trixie *Kangaroo Rat - Mew Mia *South China Tiger - Mew Zyamu *Unknown - Mew Angel Dust AcaraKat *Red Panda - Mew Fireberry *Siberian flying squirrel Mew Pineapple *Siberian weasel Mew Grape *Amur Leopard Mew Blueberry *Siberian Tiger(albino) Mew Cherry Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Genes